


Hold

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Battle Couple, Fights, Gen, Love Spat, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Work Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: Garrett doesn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

“I told you to hold your position,” Grant growled through clenched teeth.

John glanced around at the five mobster laying on the ground; most of them were still breathing, and he only had a scratch or two on him. He waved a hand at them, then looked back up to Grant and shrugged. “This is my current position. I held it. Are we going to go get the boss, or are you going to lecture me some more, mom?”

Grant rolled his eyes. “I hate you.”

John smiled as Grant turned and stalked towards the basement. “I hate you, too.”


End file.
